Toucha
by PaulrissaRahany
Summary: Spoilers for 2x05. Toucha Toucha Touch Me...is all I have to say.


If you have seen the promo, you know this won't be ANYTHING like the show...but...I wrote this about...a month ago.

Figured it was time to post it. Ha!

* * *

As Will entered William McKinley on Wednesday morning, he felt a bit under the weather. His head throbbed, his nose was running, and he was sure that his eyes were blood shot. He tried to tell himself it was allergies. In fact, the fall was a bad time for seasonal allergies, and the full Ohio cold weather hadn't started yet. Yep, it was nothing but bad allergies.

When he walked into the lounge room at noon, his symptoms were worse. He had told every class up until then to simply have an extra study period because he was in no shape to teach anything related to Spanish. Even at lunch, he didn't eat. He simply went to the lounge room, sat down and put his head on top of his arms. It wasn't until he heard a soft voice beside him that he looked up.

"Hey. Will, are you okay?" It was Emma's voice, and she was rather close to him. He didn't dare look in her direction, afraid that if he breathed on her she might get some of his germs.

To be honest, he was surprised that Emma had said anything to him. Ever since Regionals… things had been a bit tense between them. "Don't come too close, Em, I think I'm getting sick."

Instead of quickly moving away as he had anticipated, he felt her soft hand land on his shoulder. Her soft voice was down closer to his ear, indicating that she had squatted down. "Will, let me feel your forehead."

"I can't let you have my germs, Emma. I don't want you to get sick." He stubbornly kept looking the other way. Will felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, and even his headache went away for a few blessed seconds when Emma let her hand lightly caress his arm.

"I'm not worried about any damned germ, Will. I'm worried about you. Finn told me that you about passed out in Spanish II today."

That caused him to look over, and Emma immediately placed her hand to his forehead. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"Will! You're burning up."

Will simply nodded, and placed his head back in his arms. He heard Emma quickly take out sanitizing napkins and clean the area around him. Another napkin came out, and she wiped her hands. He heard a click, and then a pump. She was dousing her hand with hand sanitizer.

"Come on." Emma motioned for him to follow her.

"I really...don't feel like going anywhere right now, Em." He caught her glance.

"I'm taking you home, Will." She pulled up her purse, and he felt her run a hand through his hair. "I'll be right back. I have to talk to Figgins."

It was less than 8 minutes before Emma was back. This time she had both his briefcase, glee music, and even his cell phone. "Lets go." She offered an arm, but Will didn't want to contaminate her more than he probably already had.

"I'll be okay." He sniffled, and felt a sneeze come up. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Mine." Emma led him to her blue Volvo, and opened the door for him. As he entered the car he realized why Emma was so willing to take her own car for germs to get on. Her inside interior was leather. One of the easier things to clean germs off of. "Do you have medicine for colds or flu?"

Will coughed into the bend of his arm. He quickly moaned and shook his head.

Emma winced, and sighed. "How about this? I'll drop you off at your house, then drop by the local Wal-Mart and buy some medicine?"

He glanced over at her. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I would." Emma glanced at him. "It's what friends do."

Without thinking, Will scoffed. "Friends."

xx

Emma had guided Will to his apartment door. She quickly bent down, and fished underneath the door mat to find his spare key. Unlocking the door, she helped Will through the door. "How about you go change into more comfortable clothes, and I'll make you some hot tea before I leave?"

Hardly even nodding, he stalked off into his bedroom. Immediately, Emma dug out her hand sanitizing and squirted some into the palm of her hand. She didn't want to make Will feel horrible for getting germs on her, but the germs crawling on her hands became too much. Remembering what she needed to do, she grabbed her phone and walked into the kitchen. As she looked for a coffee cup, she dialed Carl's phone number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey beautiful." His voice rang through the phone happily, making what Emma had to do that much harder.

"Hey. Um...Carl? I'm going to have to cancel our plans tonight. I know we planned on going out to dinner..."

"No problem." Carl said instantly. "Actually it works better that way. A couple of guys at the office were going to go golfing. How about tomorrow?"

Emma cringed. "Actually, I'm helping take care of a friend. They're pretty sick...I'm not sure when they'll feel better." She started making the tea.

"Oh." She heard his voice go flat, but his enthusiastic reply soothed her worries. "Okay, just call me when you can. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Emma agreed. As she starting pouring tea into a cup, she closed her phone and heard Will's groggy voice behind her.

"You didn't have to do that."

Luckily, all the hot tea was in the cup when Emma jumped at his voice. "Will!" He was surprisingly close to her, and hearing the rumble of his voice set her on edge.

"You didn't have to cancel your date with Carl because of me."

"I know..." She said simply. "Try this." Emma passed him the mug of steaming tea.

As he took a slow drink, he felt the warm liquid slide down his throat and coat it lightly. "Oh God..." He groaned. "You're an angel."

Emma blushed. "I should...probably head out. You need to go lay down."

They both moved out of the kitchen, until Emma remembered something. "Wait! Take this." She gave him a small aspirin. "It'll keep the headache at bay until we can get some real medicine in you. I have a bad feeling that this is the flu."

Will slowly walked back to his room, and waited until he heard the door slam to fall asleep.

xx

Will felt something moving down his body. It had started at his neck, and had slowly moved down to his chest. He felt sharp nails dragging across his biceps. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a head of bright red hair.

"Emma?"

She said nothing, but crashed her lips to his. Instead of giving into his dominance as she had when they had dated, she fought for the dominance. Will felt her gently tug on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. His hands found a permanent residence on her hips. "Oh God." He dragged his lips away from hers and looked at how disheveled she was. Her red hair was tangled and standing up straight. Her make-up was a disaster.

Emma had never looked more gorgeous, but he couldn't do this.

"We can't do this." He pushed her away gently. Will's hands still laid on her hips, and her warmth welcomed him. "You have Carl. You'd never forgive yourself."

Instead of her her wide eyes becoming wider, Emma giggled. "I don't care about Carl, William. I want you. Only you."

Instead of unbuttoning his shirt, Emma simply pulled at the collar. He felt each snap as the buttons flew off. Soon, Emma's mouth was at his chest. She kissed her way down to his navel, and then sat up on his lap. She slowly took off her blouse, and tossed it next to his torn shirt. Will didn't waste any time. He gently unzipped her bright blue skirt, and helped her shimmy out of it. She was left in a white slip and a white bra.

Emma leaned forward, and caught Will's ear in her mouth. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

_I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before _

Will groaned. She was not singing _Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me_. But as she kissed his throat, stopping to suck on his pulse point, all thoughts went out the window.

_I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more _

He felt her nails scrap his chest as she kissed down it. Will took hold of her slip, and felt his fingers rip through the material. Emma was left in a ripped slip and white bra. Will's hands moved to her stomach. Her flat stomach ached to be kissed, and went that he flipped them over. Will exerting his dominance over her.

_I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance_

At that, Emma pulled him up to kiss her fully on the lips. He stayed there until she let him go, and only then did he move to her neckline.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night _

Will unsnapped Emma's bra with one hand, and moved his other one to remove it. Just then he heard a loud slam. It awoke him from his day dream.

Wait.

His daydream? Will looked around. Sure, he was in his room, but he didn't see any breathtaking redheads and he had a pounding headache. He heard the loud noise again. As soon as it started, it ended.

"Will?" Emma poked her head through his door. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, even though Emma had indeed woken him from his all-to-real dream.

"I've just been sanitizing your apartment..."

Will grinned. It felt nice to have someone worry about the mess. "You don't have to do that."

"I know." Emma slowly came into his room. "Do you want some soup? I bought some at the store."

"Would you mind?" Will sat up, and turned down the loud television.

"Of course not! I already made some!" Emma walked to his bed, and helped him fluff his pillow. She unconsciously let her hand brush an unruly curl out of the corner of his eye. "I'll be right back."

Will turned the channel, and gasped.

Rocky Horror Picture Show was on IMAX. He chuckled, and paused at the station. It was just coming to the part where Brad was singing "Damnit Janet."

"I warmed it up." Emma opened his door with one hand. She was carrying a large bowl on top of a breakfast-in-bed personal table.

He raised an eyebrow. "These aren't mine."

"I bought this too... because by the way you are acting...I have a feeling you and your bed will soon become re-acquainted." She placed the table on top of his lap.

Will turned his head and coughed viciously.

"I'll call school and cancel you for work tomorrow also. I found an appointment with a Dr. Thompson on the fridge for the flu shot...did you go to that appointment?" Emma looked at Will in a mock-condensing mode.

"It was the week of Regionals." Will took a sip of the broth. Letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Then you more than likely have the flu. Which luckily, I did have the shot, so I shouldn't get it." Emma sat on the opposite side of the bed. "I'll call Dr. Thompson tomorrow and set up and appointment."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "Wanna watch Rocky Horror with me?"

Emma giggled, and then nodded. "Okay." She made herself more comfortable, leaning against the headboard and keeping her eyes glued to the screen. Part of her brain was freaking out of the definite germs in this bed, but the other part knew that Will wanted her with him. She knew from their three year friendship that he was definitely a man that enjoyed being taken care of, but he especially enjoyed having her taking care of him.

"I'm thinking of having the glee club sing this song." Will commented when _Time Warp_ came on. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma noticed Will struggling with the small table.

"Let me get that!" She jumped out of bed, and ran to his side, immediately picking it up. As she opened the door, she heard Will call her back.

"Em? You are going to finish this movie with me, right?" His voice cracked slightly at the word movie, and Emma knew she'd give in...Germs or no germs.

"Let me just clean this bowl." Emma hoped that he didn't call her back, but he didn't and after she cleaned the plates she made her way back to his room.

xx

He was tucked underneath the blankets when she walked through the door. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Just the unfolding of Rocky." Will didn't miss the bottle of disinfecting spray in Emma's hand. She held it up in a silent question. He nodded his consent. She immediately started spraying his room. The door handle, light switch, remote control, and her side of the bed were only the beginning.

"If you want clean clothes to lay down in you can check the third drawer." Will offered, before he sniffled, and then sneezed into a tissue.

Emma smiled graciously, and picked out his old WMHS Soccer team t-shirt and a pair of gym WMHS sweatpants. Without a word, she stepped into his bathroom. The same bathroom that she had gone into with the whole Madonna fiasco. She came out and slipped into bed next to him. She told herself that she was simply laying and watching a movie with a close friend, but as she felt Will slip farther down into the bed, she knew that she couldn't fool herself for much longer. It was only a couple minutes before Emma heard Will's snore. When she glanced over, he had beads of sweat on the top of his forehead.

She rushed to the bathroom, and wetted a small hand towel. Emma patted at his forehead, and was greeted with him blurrily looking up at her.

"Hey." She whispered. "You're trying to break your fever." Emma let her other hand play with his curls. "Go back to sleep."

Will nodded, and muttered something about how 'Terri never did this'. After Emma was sure that every drop of sweat was gone from his perfect face, she kissed the edge of his hairline.

"Don't leave." Will whispered urgently. "Wha' if I need you?" He coughed into the covers, but still dug down deeper.

Emma sighed, but returned to the opposite side. She raised up the covers and slipped underneath. She quietly took a pump of sanitizing hand gel and dispensed it up to her elbows. Emma turned the TV off, and laid down and slept.

xx

Emma was awoken by the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. She scrunched up her nose, and hurried to the kitchen. Looking at the phone number on the refrigerator she called Dr. Thompson.

"Hello, Dr. Thompson's office. This Margaret, How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here at William Schuester's home, and he is very sick. Could you tell me if there are any viruses going around at the local high schools?" Emma was thoroughly cleaning her hands, and wrists.

"We've been getting a lot of the flu and some strep throat. Hardly any colds." Margaret stopped. "Can you tell me some of his symptoms?"

"Coughing, slight fever, vomiting, headaches..." Emma paused. "I was hoping that we could make an appointment for either today or tomorrow."

Emma heard the lady shuffle papers around her desk. "We have an empty appointment at 10:30. Do you think you can make that one?"

She looked at the clock. 8:15. "Yes. Absolutely. Thank you so much Margaret." Emma quickly got a glass of cold water, and walked into Will's room. He was sitting up with his arm over his eyes. "Hey."

He glanced at her. "Can you turn off the lights? I have a migraine."

Without hesitation, Emma turned off the bright light. "Here, I have some water." She helped him drink the liquid. "Slow, slow." As she put the glass to the side, Will slid further into the covers. "I called Dr. Thompson's office. We have an appointment for you at 10:30. You probably have the flu."

Will nodded, and croaked out a thank you.

"It's not a problem, Will."

"You're hate germs." While what Will said was true, Emma hated that Will had to go through this more.

"We'll get through this." She encouraged. "I was thinking we could drive by my house so I could get some new outfits, take a shower, and then we'll go to the doctor's."

"Can I sleep until 9?" Will murmured.

"Go ahead." Emma smiled, and felt a hand wrap around her wrist. "Lay with me?"

"I can't." She shook her head. "I have to go clean up. Degermatize your house."

Will chuckled, but nodded in understanding. "You don't have to..."

Emma ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Will."

xx

They arrived at the doctor's office at 10:20. Emma helped Will get to a seat, and then went to sign them in. She was given a sheet of paper to fill out.

Will handed her his insurance and driver's license information, and leaned back in the seat. Emma diligently filled out the information, stopping only once or twice while asking Will about his past history of sickness. By the time Emma had finished, the doctor was able to see them.

"Hello, Mr. Schuester." Mr. Thompson shook Will's limp hand. "I bet you are probably wishing you had your flu shot about now..." The doctor chuckled and looked at Emma. "I'm going to write him out a prescription for antibiotics. He needs to take them 3 times every day. "

"Until he is better or until they are gone?" Emma asked.

"Until they are gone. I'm afraid that if he only takes them until he is better then the virus will come back."

Emma nodded. "Okay, thank you so much Dr. Thompson."

The doctor. "My pleasure, Mrs. Schuester."

Emma tried to hide her surprise at being called by Will's last name. She walked with Will out towards her car. "Do you want me to stop by the pharmacy now? Or drop you off first?"

"I'm fine just sitting in the car." Will said honestly.

He handed her his debit card to pay for the medicine and she quickly made her way inside the pharmacy.

"Ms. P!" Emma heard a familiar voice run up behind her.

"Mercedes!" She grinned widely, and motioned for the girl to come over. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. My Mom is pretty sick though...so I'm here to pick up her medicine." Mercedes dropped into line behind her. "You?"

"I'm good." Emma's turn in line came up. "Will Schuester." She handed the prescription over.

"Birthday?" The pharmacist asked.

"March 3, 1979."

"You're getting Mr. Schue's medicine? Is he okay?" Mercedes voice quickened. "He hasn't been at glee club practice in two days."

Emma nodded. "Oh, he's okay...he just has a really bad case of the flu."

Mercedes nodded. "Since you're getting his medicine, does this mean you two are back together?" The hopeful tone in Mercedes voice caused Emma to drop her head.

"Uh...no, we're just...I'm just...helping him out." Emma nodded. Seemed like an appropriate answer.

"Oh. Well, the glee club has kinda been hoping..." Emma waited for the girl to go on, but instead Mercedes shook her head. "Nevermind, Mrs. P, I'll see you on Monday."

"Have a good weekend Mercedes."

xx

When Emma entered the car, she didn't tell Will of her encounter.

"Okay, take this first pill." Emma put a single white pill in his palm. "I'll go warm you up some broth so the pill won't hurt your stomach."

Will obediently took the pill, and laid down in bed. He switched the TV on and waited for Emma to bring in his soup. Rocky Horror Picture Show was still showing on IMAX as a weekend special, so instead of changing the channel he decided to watch it where he left off at.

"Is it a Rocky Horror Picture on a marathon?" Emma brought Will the same thing he had yesterday.

"I think they might be." Will had a flashback from his daydream. Instead of her bright colored skirt and blouse, Emma was in all white. White bra and a white slip. "Wanna keep watching it with me?"

xx

"Hey, can you help me get this table down?" Will's voice seemed stronger than it had since she saw him yesterday at school.

"Yeah! Of course." Emma hurried over to his side of the bed. She took the table down and put it on the floor. It was then that she felt a hand slide across her waist. "Will?"

She was quickly pulled back to sit in Will's lap. "Eep!" Emma felt Will nuzzle her hair. Another hand went up to play in her hair. As she felt Will's hand move from her waist to underneath her blouse. Will started placing kisses from her ear down to her neck. He moved her to face him. Softly, he placed his lips on hers.

"I can't do this." Emma pulled back, but felt Will's fingers tease the bottom of her bra.

"Yes, we can." Will removed his hands from beneath her hands to quickly unbutton her blouse. Each button he slipped through, a kiss followed. When he slipped off the shirt, Emma crashed her lips down to his.

Emma let her fingers unbutton Will's shirt.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you, Will."

Will knew that Emma had fallen asleep 15 minutes into the movie, and he couldn't blame her. Taking care of him was hard. Terri had surely never tried, especially if he was sick. She slept for only 30 minutes until he heard her soft voice whisper. "What was that Emma?"

"I love you, Will."

He raised an eyebrow, and leaned over her. Her eyes were closed, but she had a bright smile on her face.

As Will leaned back in his bed, he let a ridiculous smile come across his face.

Maybe, just maybe he still had a chance with Emma after all.

* * *

Review. Comment.

And I'll try to get the next chapter of Souther Nights up by the end of the week. It's being rather difficult. I have a lot of coursework and tons of hours at work.

But, review still. kthx!


End file.
